


a small bump

by santiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagostylez/pseuds/santiagostylez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just threw up on the Captains feet." Jake said half amused, half stunned. The entire bullpen was silent and all eyes where on Amy. </p><p>"Yup, that happened." Amy spoke weakly as she held a hand against her stomach. She then threw her other hand up to her mouth and screwed up he face.</p><p>"Are you gonna throw up again?" Jake questioned, stepping closer to her. </p><p>"Yup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a small bump

Sunday mornings are usually peaceful for Jake and Amy. No work, no distractions just them. Their day normal consists of staying in bed until mid-day, making brunch from food that was left in the fridge and lounging around in the apartment.

This Sunday however was a little different. Jake was woken up at 6:00am by the sound of wrenching coming from the bathroom. He wasn’t quite sure what it was at first, until he rolled onto his side to see that his girlfriend was no longer there. He pushed himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of bottoms as he walked out of the door and towards the bathroom. The smell of vomit hit his nostrils the moment he opened the door to the room.  He stepped inside to find Amy knelt down and her head resting on the toilet seat.

“Jake, go back to bed. I’m fine.” Amy spoke groggily as she turned her head to face him. Her eyes were half closed and her hair was congealed with sweat on her forehead. He shook his head as he walked over to her and knelt down beside her, brushing her hair off of her face.

“Ames, you look terrible.” Jake stated in a matter-of-fact toned voice. Amy lifted her head from the toilet seat and narrowed her eyes. 

“Thanks for that.”

“Well you said you were fine, I was giving you a counter argument.” Amy shook her head briefly before grasping her stomach and throwing up again. Jake stayed by her side, rubbing gentle circles on her base of her back. Once she had emptied the content of her stomach, she sat back up right and rested her head on Jake’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to get you sick Jake.” She whispered. Jake rolled his eyes at her.

“Don’t be stupid Santiago. Now let’s get you back to bed.” Jake stood up first before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her bridal style out of the bathroom and back towards the bedroom.  He gently placed her down onto the bed and darted out of the room. Amy curled up into a ball and closed her eyes for a few moments.

When Amy opened her eyes again, Jake re-entered the room with a glass of water and bucket. He placed them beside the bed and then crawled onto the bed beside Amy. She rolled over and buried her head into his chest. His fingers ran through her hair gently as they both fell back to sleep. 

Jake woke up again a few hours later. He looked down into his arms to see that Amy still had her head resting against his chest. The colour had come back to her face and she wasn’t feeling as hot as she did before.

He lay there, watching her sleep for a while, watching her chest slowly raise and fall. He was ridiculously in love with the way that Amy slept. The way her face screwed up slightly whenever she had a bad dream, the way her lips always seemed to be slightly parted and just feeling her close to him. Amy must have sensed that she was being watched as she began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

“Well good morning sunshine!” Jake said cheerfully. Amy smiled tiredly as she pushed herself closer into Jake's body.

“How are you feeling?” His fingers tangled into the ends of her hair as he held her in his arms.

“Better, surprisingly. Just got bit of a headache, but I’ll be fine.”

"Do you think you will be fit enough for some breakfast?"

"If that means you making me pancakes and coffee while I lay on the couch that sounds perfect."  

* * *

 

Amy had been fine for the rest of the day, not showing any signs of sickness what so ever. But when she woke up for work the next morning, she could feel that she wasn't 100%. Jake had insisted that she stayed off of work that day, but being as stubborn as she was, she refused. (Her argument was that she was 98% done with her case and 1. she didn't want the vulture coming to take it and 2. she was pretty confident she could close it today.)

She made sure that she was well enough to go to work. She took a fair amount of Tylenol and drunk a decent amount of water. Jake demanded that he would drive her to work in his car, his argument was that he drives faster so they would get to work faster and if she was, in fact, sick again, she wouldn't ruin her car.

When they did get to work, Amy felt completely fine. In the first few hours of being at work, she had completed her case, arrested the perp, got a signed confession and started writing her arrest report. But when lunch came around, a wave of sickness hit her suddenly. She had felt hot, her head began to ache and her stomach was tying itself into knots. She tried to shake it off and continue with the rest of the day, but everything tuned for the worse. 

"Santiago, how is that arrest report coming along?" Captain Holt asked as he walked over to her desk. 

"Coming along great Sir!" Amy said over excitedly, standing up from her desk immediately as she always did. However, she stood up far too quickly and stumbled backwards slightly, feeling extremely faint. Jake noticed this from his desk and stood up slowly.

"Santiago, are you feeling okay?" Holt questioned.

"Of course I am!"

"Are you sure Amy because you like you are gonna pass out?" Terry interjected, walking over to the pair. Amy looked around and noticed that the rest of the squad was looking at her concerned. Her entire face felt hot and before she could stop herself she hunched forward and vomited on the floor and, embarrassingly, on Captain Holt's shoes. The room fell silent; everyone was on edge waiting for Holt's reaction.  

"I am so sorry." She whispered as she slowly stood back up right, looking up to Holt to see that his reaction hadn't changed, unsurprisingly.

"Peralta, I recommend you take Detective Santiago home." Holt spoke flatly before walking to his office.

"Take a few days off Santiago. Don't want you throwing up on anyone else." Terry patted her on the shoulder and gave her a look of sympathy.  

"You just threw up on the Captains feet." Jake said half amused, half stunned. The entire bullpen was silent and all eyes were on Amy.

"Yup, that happened." Amy spoke weakly as she held a hand against her stomach. She then threw her other hand up to her mouth and screwed up her face.

"Are you gonna throw up again?" Jake questioned, stepping closer to her.

"Yup." 

* * *

 

 Amy felt utterly embarrassed as she sat with her head resting against the toilet. She cannot believe she had just done that. There was no doubt in her mind that the Captain now hated her and she would not be able to show her face around the precinct again because she is going to be known as the one that puked on the Captains shoe's. 

"Hey Amessss." She heard Gina say from the other side of the bathroom stall. Amy groaned as she lifted her head off of the toilet. She pushed open the door to find Gina stood at the other end of the bathroom, with her sweater pulled up across her face, acting as a mask. In her free hand she was holding a glass of water and a small box of medication. 

"You are gonna have to come over here and get it. No way am I coming into the contagious area." Gina's voice was muffled behind the fabric. Not taken by surprise by Gina, Amy pushed herself off of the floor and staggered over to Gina. Before she got close to her, Gina's arm extended forward and Amy gratefully accepted the water and medication.

"Thanks." Amy popped out two tablets before swallowing them down with half of the water. 

"God you must be soo embarrassed right now. Oh FYI, there may nor may not be a video of you puking on Holt going on YouTube later tonight by an anonymous source, just pre warning ya." Amy let out another groan as she walked over to the sink to slash water on her face. 

"So what's the matter with you? Are you pregnant or something?" Gina lent on the sink beside Amy with her arms crossed in front of her. 

"What?! No! It's just a stomach bug." Amy squeaked all of sudden becoming flustered. 

"Are you sure, when was the last time mother nature payed a visit?" Amy thought for a moment about when it was the last time and then she realised.

 "Shit."

"Omg." 

"Oh God. What am I going to do? What if Jake had figured it out? What if everyone else has figured it out? There's no way we can fit a baby in the apartment. We are going to have to move. And get a different car. Oh God, what will my parents say? They will not be impressed with me having a baby when I'm not married."

"Ames, Ames, Ames! Chillz!" Gina grabbed Amy by the shoulders, holding her still.

"Okay 1) breathe before you pass out. 2) Before you have a complete mental breakdown, you need to take a test and have a mental breakdown afterwards. But right now you have to act like normal."

"I don't know Gina; I am really bad at lying."

"Dude, it will only be for a day, take the test tomoz and then text me. KK." Amy nodded her head as Gina let go of her

"Good, now go out there, let your baby daddy take you home and pretend like we didn't have this conversation." Gina wondered behind Amy and gave her a gently push towards the door. Taking deeps breathes as she walked, Amy walked out of the bathroom. 

"Oh BTW, I'm the one that's putting that vid on YouTube. K, bye!" Gina yelled before the door shut completely. 

 

 

 


End file.
